In the Name of Love
by ChiSweetTea
Summary: Clarisse's thoughts after the death of her best friend, Silena. A daughter of Aphrodite who fought in the name of Love, and changed Clarisse's life forever. One-Shot.


**"**See Charlie..."

I couldn't help it. Tears rolled down my cheeks. And I wept. I didn't even try to hold back. She deserved my tears, more than anyone else I have ever known.

"She was a hero, understand? A hero." I said, swallowing back more tears.

I picked up a sword from one of my fallen siblings. Mark. The name registered in the back of my mind. A sudden rush of anger rose in me. She didn't deserve this. No one needed to die. Not her, not Mark, not Beckendorf. Not anyone.

"Kronos is going to pay"

It didn't matter that I didn't have my armor or spear. I didn't even realize it.

Vengeance. I wanted vengeance. Without even thinking I fought and killed monster after monster. I remember seeing a red glow, but it didn't matter because I wasn't paying attention to fighting. A truth is that as I fought, I remembered the day she became my best friend.

Slice. Duck. Roll. Stab.

_I stood in front of the Aphrodite Cabin glaring at it for being pink, pretty and smelling good._

Dodge. Slice. Block. Cut.

_She greeted me at the door. I felt uncomfortable coming in, so we walked to the spot of the campfire together._

_The conversation wasn't flowing very smoothly. I was uncomfortable. With her, with the topic I was about to bring up, with Chris, and with my feelings. Stubbornly, I brought up the topic anyways._

_"I'm a child of Ares. I only know how to fight. I know nothing about love."_

Side-step. Punch. Roll. Grab another sword.

_She smiled at me. I always thought Aphrodite kids looked at the rest of us with a condescending smirk whenever we had love issues. But the smile that girl gave me was anything but condescending. It was radiating pure kindness._

_"You _do_ know about love." She said._

Slide. Tackle. Taunt. Slice.

_"What?" I said startled and uncomfortable._

_The daughter of Aphrodite looked away, lost in thought. "It isn't always a couple in a relationship that love. There is love from family, and friends. Love comes in many shapes."_

_I growled at her in frustration. "Be clear. You're not the Oracle."_

_"You love camp." She explained. "Everyone in it has become your family, and you love them for that. Even though you pretend to dislike most of them. Even those new kids you pick on so much."_

_I glared at her. "I do not!"_

_She grinned and continued. "The best way to show you love someone is to tell them you care, not only by saying it, but also by doing something important just for them." _

Parry. Jab. Scream. Stab.

_"What can I do? I'm not nice or kind. Care? How do I show I care?" I complained._

_"Clarisse, you are a great girl. Don't hide yourself behind excuses and lies. You can be strong, but you can be kind too. You _are_ a caring person." She said, confusing me even more. "You care for the people under your command, and for everyone in camp. You are a great leader and a great person, Clarisse."_

_Not used to getting compliments or having some one be able to see through by walls, I blushed. Silently, my friend pointed to a person in the distance coming our way. It was Chris._

Tackle. Dodge_. Glare_. Block.

_ "Can you do me a favor?" She said, quietly._

_"Sure, I guess." I replied startled._

_"When the time comes, show camp that you care by doing what you do best. Can you promise me that?" She said smiling at me._

_"Yes. I promise." I said simply. _

Attack. Defend. Look for more to attack.

_"Chris is a good guy. Follow your heart and show you care." She whispered quickly, as Chris arrived._

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Chris' voice rang out between my thoughts. "Clarisse, I think that you should stop now."

It was quiet except for someone, who was breathing heavily. Slowly I realized I was tired, and out of breathe. Looking around I finally noticed that all the monsters had retreated or were retreating. The bastards.

I looked at Chris. I remembered the words he had said to me._ There's no point in defending camp. All our friends are here._

I was overcome with a strong feeling of protectiveness. Suddenly I wanted to kick Kronos for hurting the campers. But, more than anything, I wanted to save everyone. Chris, the kids from my cabin, the kids who called my spear "Lamer", the satyrs, stupid Michael Yew, the know-it-all Annabeth, and even Prissy.

Selina's words rang in my ears. _When the time comes, show camp that you care by doing what you do best. Can you promise me that?_

Swallowing back bitter tears of regret, I prayed to the gods for forgiveness. I realized in painful clarity what I had to do from that moment on. At that moment, I made a decision: I wouldn't mess up again.

"I will fight for everyone, every time. I swear it on the River Styx." I promised my truest friend.

Thunder rumbled as I grabbed Chris' hand, and together we walked back to the Hotel. I let the tears stream down my face freely. Through the grime and dirt, no one would notice anyways.

I found it. The love she was talking about. I will always do what I do best: Fight. But now, I can fight for a reason.

I will fight for what I believe in, my love for this family.

My best friend was right. She fought for what she believed in, in the name of love.

And I will fight for her.

**Silena **was a hero.


End file.
